Say It Right!
by unforgetablelook
Summary: She looked so different now, the world had changed her but he knew better than that, he knew that it was his entire fault that the once popular, desired, strong Blair Waldrof had become so vulnerable and hurt.One Shot.Post 1x13 .BlairNate B/N .


"Say It Right"

"**Say It Right"**

**Written By Maritza E.**

Her eyes hurt him, her touch burned him, her tears tore him, but he ripped her apart. The saying What goes around comes around became true when Nate Archibald found out that his life long girlfriend cheated on him, like he had many times before. He never thought it would have hurt this much, but it did. She touched him and he backed away as if her touch repulsed him, but it didn't repulse him, it hurt him.

"So that's it? Were over?" she said with tears rolling down her face, her voice cracking.

He turned around it hurt him too much to see her that way. He knew that he cheated first and not just once but he couldn't forgive her, he wanted to but couldn't.

"Yeah, were over" his back still turned to her, he heard as she got her bag.

"Goodbye Nate" she walked out the door. He turned around and went to the window; it was raining he saw her get in that cab and straight out of his life.

She couldn't believe that after all they had been through, it ended like that, and He wouldn't even look at her. She walked around the park hopelessly until she saw a familiar figure running towards her. Serena came up to her and hugged her, Blair fell apart she broke down once again in tears and just continued saying "its over". The next couple of days she spent with Serena trying to cheer her up but nothing really worked. Dan was around with them but he would just make it worse every chance he got to point out what she had done. People where ever she went gave her dirty looks, what right did they have to judge her, they didn't even know her.

He noticed her at school walking with her head down. It killed him to see her like that, everybody was always calling her names and people were always around him making fun. She started missing school, he noticed because somehow everyday he would find a way to see her. He went to Serena and she seemed very worried too, they went together to find her but she was nowhere to be found. She would show up once or twice every week Serena came up to him to see if he knew anything but he didn't. A month or two went by before they found out anything.

School was the worst for Blair everyone laughed at her or judged and Serena practically ditched her for Dan everyday she hated going to school and seeing Nate just hurt too much. The first day she ditched school she walked the park endlessly when she sat on a bench miserable in her brand new outfit when a guy around her age sat next to her. His name was Jess he wasn't rich and the old Blair would have went running but she didn't mind anymore besides who would care anymore who she talked to. He had been kicked out of his uncles and expelled from school and now was here with her. She told him her story and understood she really didn't believe that he cared but she just needed someone even if he was false to understand her. He offered her a joint at first she said no but when gossip girl came out with a new lie about her she accepted the joint. They meet almost everyday at the park or her house and smoked she wondered what Nate would think to see her like this way, this continued for about 2 months.

He was too concerned he hadn't seen her in such a long time, so he and Serena decided to go to her house again. When they walked in Dorota told them she was in her room, when they walked in he say his Blair laying on the bed laughing uncontrollably and a guy on the floor smocking what he knew very well was weed. Right when jess saw Nate's face he practically ran out before telling Blair that he would see her tomorrow. Blair sat up straight on the bed still laughing.

"Hey you two? You look mad, what happened to little Nate and baby Serena?" she was still laughing as she spoke and it angered him to see her that way.

"What the hell where you thinking Blair" Nate started yelling as Serena left the room she couldn't stand to see Blair that way.

"Shut up, you don't know me" she tried to push him out of he room but he was stronger than her ,he pushed her in the shower both full of clothes and turned the water on. She tried to get out but he held her as she hit him and breaking down, they slowly made it down to the bottom of the shower where he hugged her as she cried in his arms.

She woke up with her head hurting and looked at the time, it was 11; 20 she missed school again; he noticed an arm around her and turned around to see Nate Archibald sleeping in her bed. She lifted his arm and got up, she put whatever she could find on and left. She met up with Jess; she sat next to him as he passed her the joint she just looked up at it.

"Take it" he said insisting.

"No, I don't want it" he looked at her puzzled and continued to smoke. She got a cab and went home, hopefully Nate was gone. She didn't remember what happened the day before or how he ended up in her bed. When she got there Nate was gone, she felt relived but at the same time hurt. That same day Serena had confronted her and then decided that the best for her and told her mom, who decided to send her to rehab in Connecticut she didn't care anymore she was numb.

When he woke up and she wasn't there he went to look for her but couldn't find her. Until the next day as he watched her leave, he was across the street from her house, he didn't say anything he just watched her get in the car. She looked so different now, the world had changed her but he knew better than that, he knew that it was his entire fault that the once popular, desired, strong Blair Waldrof had become so vulnerable and hurt.

Years past he still remembered her in all her glory and her beauty; he missed her and wondered where she was. He graduated from Yale with honors and now at 26 was going back to school for another degree. He still went with his family to all the normal banquets, his mother would try to fix him up with girls but no of them interested them, his father would always intervene when his mom tried because Howey too loved Blair for Nate. All of them knew better than to ask Eleanor about Blair, so he tried asking Serena who too didn't hear from Blair ever since she left for rehab.

Content Blair Waldrof walked the streets in London; she had become a successful Doctor. When she went to rehab her father found out and argued with Eleanor who finally agreed in and took her out. She spent the last year of school raising her grades and trying to get into a prestigious school. She got into Cambridge and graduated early, she then got a job in London. She blocked out New York and all the people who hurt her, it had been almost 2 years since she saw her mom and she heard that Nate got into Yale and was happy for him and to nobody's shock Serena became a model. She was in her office dressed in an Eleanor Waldrof original and heels with her lab coat onto when she got a phone call. When she got a phone call, it was her mother because although she hasn't seen her she practically talked to her everyday.

"Hi, mom" Andrew walked in, her best friend and college he mouthed to her hey and brought in lunch for both of them.

"Blair, I think you should come back home for Christmas I know you usually with your dad but I already talked to him and roman and they both have agreed to come"

"But mom, I haven't been in New York in almost 10 years!"

"So what a better time to come!"

"I'll think about it"

"Okay!" her mom was happy.

She hung up and Andrew handed her the salad and they started talking and laughing, then Andrews's wife and another one of her best friends Anna walked in and all three of them contemplated the idea of Blair's return to New York.

Christmas was right around the block and he hated it, every year the same thing his mom trying to hook him up with some girl at Eleanor's dinner party. He was ready for what he considered another boring Christmas. When they arrived at Eleanor's the same people seemed to be there when he saw a familiar figure standing on the balcony.

"Blair" the word felt like a whisper, his heart raced and felt as though his eyes were playing a joke on him. He walked toward the balcony and put his hand on the small of her back, the girl turned around and there eyes meet.

"Blair"

"Nate" she said with a huge smile and he did something that he didn't expect, he hugged her. They separated still very close she noticed that he was stronger and by looking at him with his Armani suit he sure did seem hotter. He noticed that she looked amazing, wearing a black knee length dress with back exposure and her hair curled with a headband.

"You look amazing" she said blushing a bit.

"So do you!" he said brightly

"Compared to how I was before? Hah yeah" she was laughing, he had dreamed of that laughter for a long time. They sat together at the table and the next days they talked more and caught up with each others life. She was definitely back to her old self just kinder and happier. They kept in contact as Blair went back to London and every Christmas she would come back to New York for the next couple of years, but they were still only friends. The next year that Blair came back he got up the nerve and kissed her on the balcony. The day before Blair had to go back to London he planned a dinner where he proposed, he had the whole room set up with roses and he even got on his knee. She accepted and she got transferred to New York, then in the next month they got married in the Caribbean with Serena as her maid of honor. And in the next year they were expecting their first son who Blair named Nathaniel.


End file.
